


To był ciężki dzień

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [30]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Już w związku, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Przytulaski, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark zostaje przytulony, emocjonalne zranienie i komfort, lekkie H/C, niech ktoś przytuli Tony'ego Starka, uczucia, złe dni
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Czasami po prostu potrzebujesz, żeby cię ktoś przytulił.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Kudos: 3





	To był ciężki dzień

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It’s Been a Long Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626362) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Fic o przytulaniu, bo STARS miała zły dzień i chciała go sobie poprawić.

Loki znalazł Tony’ego zmęczonego ciężkim dniem.

Musiał przyglądać się z ukrycia, jak człowiek kłóci się z dawnymi kamratami, czasem walcząc z nimi fizycznie, i męczy się by, zrobić coś, co pomoże światu. To były dni desperacji, zmęczenia, ale Loki nie mógł wyjść z ukrycia, bo Tony był bez przerwy otoczony innymi śmiertelnikami.

W głębi serca jotun pragnął być z nim, ale był zmuszony trzymać się z dala.

Pierwsza od tygodnia okazja do odwiedzenia go pojawiła się, gdy wynalazca w końcu wycofał się do warsztatu.

Tony siedział skulony, z głową w dłoniach, zmęczonym ciałem, ciężkim sercem i myślami zbyt skupionymi na _przetrwaniu_ , by pozwolić sobie na łzy.

Loki przybył po cichu i pozwolił swoim krokom wybrzmieć, gdy podchodził do drugiego mężczyzny – do swojego _kochanka_.

Delikatnie położył dłoń na głowie Anthony’ego i przejechał palcami po splątanych pasmach. Nic nie powiedział, a Tony tylko załkał boleśnie.

Loki zaczął go uspokajać gestem, potem przesunął dłoń po szyi Tony’ego do jego ramion, zachęcając go do wstania.

Tony poruszył się bez protestu, pozwalając Lokiemu podnieść się i przytulić, wtedy śmiertelnik objął go ociężałymi ramionami, zacisnął pięść na materiale jego koszuli i wtulił twarz w jego szyję.

Loki cały czas wydawał z siebie uspokajające dźwięki, obejmując Tony’ego i lekko masując jego plecy. Trzymał go i pozwolił gradowi bolesnych emocji odbić się od swej nieporuszonej siły, mówiąc kochankowi, że ma _rację_ , tamci są _idiotami_ i _nie są warci jego bólu_.

Powiedział Tony’emu, że przezwycięży to i dalej będzie pomagał Midgardowi, przetrwa nadchodzące wojny, a Loki będzie stał u jego boku.

Obiecał swojemu kochankowi, że to także minie, że jego frustracja nie zostanie – że mu się _uda_ \- i zaczął czuł, jak Tony'emu powoli wracają siły.

Obserwując, czując, _widząc_ tę reakcję, Loki dziwił się, że ze wszystkich ludzi to _on_ widział Tony’ego, gdy się rozpadał, to _on_ , Loki, Książe Kłamstw, był w stanie ukoić tego pięknego mężczyznę i przywrócić go do poprzedniej siły i chwały.

Ledwo mógł uwierzyć w to, że tylko on mógł unieść brodę Tony’ego i uśmiechnąć się do tego cennego śmiertelnika stojącego przed nim, by uzyskać w odpowiedzi zmęczony, ale szczery uśmiech. Że mógł potem pochylić się i przyciągnąć go do delikatnego pocałunku, z chęcią przyjętego i że to tylko pomogło Tony’emu Starkowi stanąć prosto i dumnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Napisanie tego fica pomogło STARS, więc mam nadzieję, że i wam poprawi humor, jeśli tego potrzebujecie (albo tak o).


End file.
